Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia content distribution networks, and more particularly to transmission of remote control device commands.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content may be received over a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) and processed by a multimedia processing resource (MPR) such as a set-top box (STB). A viewing site may have multiple viewing areas with each served by a separate MPR.